Hakike Ga Shimasu & Tsukare!
by somatogenic
Summary: Deciding that he needs a break, Miroku goes off to the mountains for a little while, with out first talking about it to Sango. So she follows him (aka STALKS HIM) into the mountains, but finds out that dear 'Houshi-sama' isn't what he seems. S/M & IY/K
1. Leaving

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hakike Ga Shimasu & Tsukare!**  
**or**  
**Sick & Tired!**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango boorishly watched the ever familiar arguing' of Inu Yasha and Kagome, a small price to pay (but an annoying one) with traveling with the two.  
  
They were arguing about whether Kagome should go home or not; _again_.  
  
And they were stuck sitting on their butts until they resolved this useless quarrel.  
  
**Yet again**_._  
  
They currently waited/lounged on a scratchy, plaid blanket that Kagome had brang from her age, incongruously looking up at the partly cloudy, partly sunny, fully unpredictable, spring sky; a robin egg blue color from what they could tell.   
  
Shippo played with the fresh grass that had so recently arrived (some still lazing about under ground), while Sango, almost amusingly (if not for her large boomerang at her side, glinting dangerously in the half light; reminding you . . . ) made a surprisingly prim flower chain.   
  
First she picked them in a delicate, yet oddly violent manner, then slit their ends neatly with a dagger from god-knows-where, but finishing it off beautifully by tidily weaving the split stalks together with a speedy proficiency that reminded one of a black widow spider at her web.   
  
Miroku watched (out of the corners of his eyes and keeping a poker face other-wise) her careful movements, entranced, filling his mind of something, rather than the empty nothingness that comes with null surroundings and repetitive scenes.  
  
He sighed, mentally drowning out the yells, curses, and crashes of an Inu/Kag quarrel ended with the signature SIT!' command.   
  
He was tired.  
Tired of the dull life he presently led.  
Sick an tired in fact.  
Why?  
  
He finally had a routine and **hated **it.  
Why?  
Because he had learned, one too many times, that life could change at any second, it could be over in a second, so he couldn't get attached.  
  
The other shard hunters were making him soft.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, when it wasn't even **day **anymore, the last of the warm, sun's rays dyeing over the tree tops and gracing various object with an unearthly, golden glow, he decided.   
  
He decided to go to the near by mountain hills to meditate, no one to stop him, nothing holding him back.  
  
But then he saw the lone body of his' huntress, bathed in gentle light of the sun set she watched, and he froze. Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous was she, but he knew she could take care of her self (to well; he rubbed a cheek ruefully), and Inu Yasha could too, but it didn't stop him from worrying. Sighing, he almost cried at ironicness of the situation.   
  
He was leaving to **escape **these sort of bonds, and here he was **worrying **about them!  
  
That dose it', he thought resolutely, I'm definitely going now.'  
  
And so he left in the darkest of the black night, stars watching over him thoughtfully, moon shining in brilliance as if to guide his way. He smiled, now in a vast, endless field of long, bluish grass, and looked up at the even **more **awing sky. See, even the heavens agree with my decision'. But even that didn't stop the loneliness from coming to him as he lay in the said grass, leaning against the sole tree in that field; for him a wall.   
  
  
**_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
_********  
**  
He looked up at the huge sky again and wondered: was he running away from routine, or something else?  
  
He rubbed his face; hard. This would be a **long** trip.  
  
  
**_Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_**_  
_  
  
The next morning came out slowly like a sunburn peeling, and like that same sort of peeling, at the end realization hit and it **hurt. **That exactly how Sango felt to find Houshi-sama' gone.  
  
  
**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**AN: Till next chappy: ja!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Go Get 'Im!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hakike Ga Shimasu & Tsukare!**  
**or**  
**Sick & Tired!**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That . . . that . . . ** IDIOT!**Sango screamed, her clenched fists trembling in her anger, like her bottom lip, but she bit that down.   
  
  
Even so, pin pricks of tears started to form in the edges of her eyes, but she forced them back, again.   
  
  
She tried to calm her self, taking in gulps of air slowly, but erupted a few seconds later, and punched Inu Yasha's tree, with all of her might, fueled by her raging emotions, and almost breaking her hand, but it gave her an excuse to cry.  
  
  
How . . . how **dare **he! The . . . that selfish **_basterd_**!' she thought/sobbed, mind racing, heart aching.   
  
  
Who **knows **what could happen to him! There, there could be a avalanche, an earthquake! A **demon **could attack him! Or . . or . . .'. Further ridiculous, and slightly' over imaginative thoughts were ceased, all by a pained, wistful whisper from over.  
  
  
  
  
Hurts doesn't it?  
  
  
  
  
She gasped, and sniffed, looking up to where the voice had come from, but she knew who it was anyway.  
  
  
. . . and she wonders why I hate her leaving . . . Inu Yasha continued, face stoic, but unfathomable sadness reading in his far away glance to the sky.  
  
  
he laughed', trying to break the depressing mood, leaping down from the tree to where she stood.  
  
  
Go get he said, finally turning towards her, lips curled in a toothy grin, but eyes jealous and mournful, that she could got after her love and he could not, not with out being almost killed with that magic word.  
  
  
She gaped at him for a few moments, finally realizing that the beast' **did **have some feelings and not just a grouchy attitude and disposition. But when what he said eventually sunk in, he had put up his defenses again with another feh', but she brought them down with an appreciated hug.  
  
  
  
she murmured softly into his red shirt, noting how soft it was as was the owner.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little at the sudden bout of affection from the huntress of all people, but hugged her brerifly back, Sango (oddly) reminding him of a cat; fuzzy and warm at some points, but _defenetly _dangerious with her claws' if you petted' her the wrong way. At this interesting anology, he started to chuckel, earning him an odd look from Sango. Pushing her away partially, but his arms still around her, he grinned:  
  
Go get im kitty  
  
  
A few expressions crossed Sango's face; dumbfoundedness, sadness, and lastly, anger/annoyence.  
  
  
Now it was Inu Yasha's turn to look at her oddly.  
  
  
Flicking his nose, and disentangling her self from him, she explained with a surprising smirk:  
  
My brother used to call me that  
  
  
So she left, and Inu Yasha stayed, still waiting for Kagome to come home'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku passed though the villages, assuring himself that this was the right choce to have made, and that he shouldn't of joined uo with the group in the first place . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
**_'m talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
_**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: Well, some of you peoples asked me who's lyrics these are, and, well . . .   
  
I WON'T TELL YOU MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Um . . . ya . . . **anyway **hope you like the story so far and, and, er, don't forget to review!!!  
  
More reviews I get the faster the chappy comes! *smiles pleasently/evily*.  
  
Oh yea, duncha just LOVE that scean with Sango and Inu Yasha?!? It just popped into my head spotainiously and I just _had _to write it! Te hee! (ya, waaaaaaaay too much chocolate here . . . )  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Meow?

**AN: SUGI! YOU GUYS ARE JUST WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!  
  
But actully, I was surpised by a few things you all said!  
  
Like, there was a buncha people who where saying:  
WOW! YAY! Another MxS story! There are too many IY/K storys over-powering this!  
  
Why is this surprising to me? I was just thinking how _cliche_ SxM is. Guess not.  
  
Another said that if Inu' and Kag (like-wise with S/M) didn't have so much chemistry, IY & San would be great!   
  
Which is kinda funny, because as I was writting that scean there, I was thinking Ya know, I might just drop this whole SxM thing and just do this instead'. Why _didn't I? _I've spent **way **too much time thinking up all these super waffy sceans for this story (an exscuse to put them up!), and 2nd, I have time for un-clicheness later on when I get my ass in gear and write my Kouga/Sango story!   
  
You surprised now?  
  
Ya, well, I wanna do something a bit different, and I might even do a Sess/Mir, or an Inu/Mir story too! *grins evily* I REALLY wanna do a Mir/other-male-character story though . . . don't ask *shrugs*. I don't even know why! Which isn't mind boggleing if you know me . . .   
  
Oh, yea! Story! Well, um . . . here! *sweat drops*  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hakike Ga Shimasu & Tsukare!**  
**or**  
**Sick & Tired!**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blasting though the underbrush, Kirara and Sango cut their way though the though foliage, prespreation soaking them in the warm spring day, sun high above them, glaring.   
  
  
Sighing, the two copanions rested, Kirara shrinking to her more travel convenent' size.   
  
  
They had hardly made any noise coming though, and that took even **more** work! In other words, they where pooped!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's that Kirara?  
  
  
Mew, mew! MeOOOOOW! MmmmmmmEOW!  
  
  
Un huh!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, yea!  
  
  
Mew mew mew mew MEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
MeOW mew mew mew!  
  
  
I see!  
  
  
Mew mew mEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mew mew!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MeoooooooOOOOOOoooooow!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mew mewmewmewmEEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh! So there's a hot spring 30 degrees North, then 260 degrees South, and seven paces forward?  
  
  
  
  
  
Good job Kirara!  
  
  
  
Kirara purring and rubbing against the young girl's leg they made their way 30 degrees North, then 260 degrees South, and seven paces forward to the hot spring!  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Undressing, the houshi undignifiingly whoot'ed and jumped into the hot spring, the very one 30 degrees North, then 260 degrees South, and seven paces forward from a small clearings from the woods . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: Like it? Goood! Hoped you would!   
  
Oops . . .   
  
I forgot to use the lyrics . . .  
  
Well . . .   
  
Here . . .   
  
  
  
****_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_**  
  
  
  
**Butt will Sango see a different side of Miroku? Pun intended.  
  
  
SO REVIEW!  
  
JK . . .   
  
Well . . .   
  
Actully . . .   
  
NARF!**  
  
  
  



End file.
